Chance to Win So Many Reasons to Lose
by Agiantcookiee
Summary: AU Dean Meet sam's bf's older brother Cas, then the things in his world turn upside down and he doesn't know how to cope. Sam/Gabe Dean/Cas Dean/Bella. lots of other characters, read, find out, its decent.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so hi! This is my first supernatural story, and thus my first Destiel story. It is a AU story, and I hope you all like it, I will be continuing this! I do not own them sadly, **

Dean was asleep at the kitchen table. He had come home from the garage late last night taken a beer from the fridge and stared out the window till he fell asleep. "Hey dean!" Sam yelled in his ear. He jumped awake and glared at his little brother.

"You couldn't let me sleep"

"no it's already 2, we have dinner at the Novak's tonight But were leaving at 3 and we still have to pick up your stupid girl friend." dean smacked him he back of his head as he walked by tossing his bottle in the trash.

"Do I have to shower?"

"Gabe said their 'pretty' cut Anna will be there." dean rolled his eyes.

"He is family he has to say that."

"Just go get ready and dress nice or ill send Ellen after you."

"Oh I'm so scared." he said walking down the stairs to his basement room. He couldn't get over the fact that Sammy had a boyfriend. He had met Gabe, and dean liked they guy, they got along but it still creeped him out a bit. As odd as Gabe was though it made him wonder about the rest of his huge family.

~~~178~~~

"Wow this is a big house." Jo said.

"Ok now everyone behave, this is someone else home." Ellen said.

"None of you idjits touch anything." bobby said. Gabe opened the door before Sam could ring the bell.

"Sammy boy!" Gabe yelled hugging him.

"hi Gabe." he said blushing.

"dean." he nodded at dean.

"Hey man."

"How's my car coming?"

"Just ordered some more parts for her."

"Don't worry she's in good hands with dean." Bobby said and Gabe nodded.

"Gabe?" an attractive middle aged woman said walking out. "Oh their here." she said with a grin. She wiped flower off on her apron. "I'm Rachel, Gabriel's mother." she took Ellen's hand.

"Ellen."

"Bobby."

"Its great to meet you hold on ill get the rest of the family." she walked over to the speaker n the wall and pushed a button. "Everyone our guests are here, come down for a few minutes please." she turned back. "Sorry with 7 kids in the house it's easier to gather them this way." dean's eyes flashed to his brother who was standing there in Gabe's rms.

As they waited random kids started flowing from all directions. "Ok here we go," Gabe said. "The redhead is Anna," she smiled she was also about 13 which made Dean glare at Sam "The two quiet little ones are our step brother Raphael, and Zach." dean raised an eyebrow. "Then we have the twins, Michael, and Lucifer."

"I go by Luke." he growled.

"yeah yeah, that's Anna's mom and my aunt Ariel and in the back is Joshua, our dad." he looked around.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"I'm here sorry, I had just gotten out of the shower." said a boy jogging down the stairs his hair still wet; he was buttoning the last button of a dark shirt. The twins rolled their eyes. He got to the end of the stairs and stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him. He blushed. "Sorry."

"It's no problem Cas." Sam said smiling at him Cas looked up and smiled slightly. "This is his other brother Castiel." Sam said smiling. "This is my older brother Dean." CAS looked up at dean with his little smile and vibrantly blue eyes. Dean stared at him. Could eyes be that blue? "Our cousin Jo, dean's girlfriend Bella. And bobby singer and Ellen Harvelle."

"Well it is lovely to meet all of you." we still have about an hour till dinner. So you all can do what you want I'll call you all down when its time."

"Well I can help you with dinner." Ellen said following the two women into the kitchen. The two step brothers had disappeared.

"come on, we can have a beer." Joshua said to bobby.

"I'm up for that." he followed the other guy out.

"You three come with us." the twins said as Anna dragged Jo out of the room. Sam and Gabe followed the twins up, Cas behind them, dean, Bella hanging off of him, brought up the rear. He shook his head; that needed different wording. They walked down a short hall into a big open area with a bunch of seating, a huge flat screen and shelves of movies.

"damn." Bella said. Sam and dean both shot her a look she shrugged and pulled him down onto the couch. Sam and Gabe sat in the love seat. The twins sprawled on the floor and Cas sat down next to dean who moved over to get farther away from him.

"ok what is the reason behind you guys names?" dean asked. Michael smiled and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Rachel likes angels, wants us to be just like them." Gabe said. They turned to look at Luke.

"yes I realalize my mother named me after the devil let move on to how funny sounding Castiel is." Gabe smiled but Cas just looked at his older brother with a blank face.

"and moving on, how did you two meet?" Michael asks dean. He looked down at Bella who kissed him. He smiled.

"actually I caught her trying to jack my car."

"what the impala is a Classic I could've gotten a lot for that car." She pouted.

"instead you got a boyfriend that works all the time to help pay for you apartment." Sam said glaring a bit. Dean shot him look and he looked away all innocent.

"you're a thief?" Cas asked. She leaned around dean to look at him.

"you have a problem with that pretty boy?" she asks, dean kissed the top of her head.

"don't be rude." she looked up and him and pouted.

"he called me a criminal."

"hunny you are a criminal."

"they have the handcuffs to prove it." Sam stage whispered to Gabe and the tree brothers laughed Cas looked confused.

"Sam..."dean hissed his cheeks flushing.

"it is not my fault you leave them attached to everything."

"ill let you borrow them some time Sammy." she said with a wink Dean Groaned.

"please can we not talk about my brother's sex life?" dean asked.

"amen to that" Mike said.

"Dean, how is working in the garage?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"great, no one ne tell Bobby Ellen or Jo but I have been talking to my boss and they are making assistant manager.

"oh that great dean!" Bella squealed and kissed him again only this time he pulled away a little uncomfortable.

"yeah, anyway, I love working on cars, its hard work but I love it." Jo popped in.

"how old is your cuz?" she asked softly.

"13. Why?"

"sorry but she's annoying the hell outa me. I came to kidnap Bella."

"that's what you think..." The girl sneered

"unless you want me to tell everyone about you and the-" Jo Started

"no, no I'm coming"

"what is that about?" dean asked. She smiled leaned down kissing him once again.

"nothing, have fun with guy talk." She left glaring at Jo.

"you know she is freaking hot. Mike said and dean nodded.

"but she is freaking nuts," Sam exclaimed and dean shrugged. "she tired to steal the money I save mowing lawns. Who does that?"

"she's hot and she can do a lot of...things, she's great with her hands." dean winked and the twins smiled.

"knock knock." said a voice at the front door.

"Zar! Upstairs." Luke called. A tall guy with dirty blond hair walked in tossing his leather jacket in the corner.

"hello guys." he sat in one of the chairs.

"you are late." Cas said.

"so I am, you gonna band from dinner?"

"of course not."

"relax Castiel, I promise ill be on time next time."

"boys this is our friend Balthazar, we call him Zar for short." Gabe said.

"lemme guess, Sam and dean?"

"cool. Who is the pretty young thing I saw?" He asked.

"The brunette? Dean's girlfriend Bella."

"No, the Blonde." Dean froze staring at Zar.

"My, Little sister, touch her and die." He said flippantly and Sam grinned.

"5 mins guys." Rachel's voice said over the intercom.

**So hope you liked it, review lemme know how I did, sorry for all spelling and grammar errors there are I could go fix them but I'm not going to. Till next time. Hasta la Pasta.**


	2. The Begining Of The End

_Hello again! Thanks for reading this, and thanks for the favorites and the review. And once again I do not own them or supernatural. Have fun and enjoy!_

The boys all filled into the dining room. there was a large table with three seats on each side, and a smaller table with only 5 chairs. Bella was sitting at a corner on the larger table Jo on the other edge. Dean walked over to sit beside his girlfriend. Sammy and Gabe sat beside Jo, the creepy brothers on one side with Anna and the twins plus Zar on the other. Dean looked at Cas when he sat down beside him.

Half way through dinner Cas saw Dean stiffen. He looked over and saw a smaller hand palming him through his jeans; the older boy hissed and threw a look at Bella. "what the hell?"

Cas gasped and shot the couple a dirty look. Dean gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. Cas' eye bugged as she reached over and unbuttoned his jeans. dean slapped her hand away and scooted his chair closer to Cas. "Stop." He growled under his breath. Gabe and Sam looked at the three of them with confused look. Cas shrugged and Dean shook his head dismissing it. He glared over at Bella.

They stayed awhile after dinner the adults heading out back to drink, the creepy brothers disappearing, Anna dragging the girls off again, Gabe and Sam going to do something dean didn't want to know anything about, Cas... who knows, he went with the older guys and listen to music in their bedroom. They all had a lot in common.

There was a knock on the door and bobby stuck his head in. "Hey were getting ready to go, will you go find your brother?"

"yeah sure." he turned to the guys, "I'll see you guys."

"yea of course." Mike said. Dean nodded and headed for the stairs. Cas walked out of his room and ran into dean.

"oh sorry." he muttered turning away.

"hey Cas, come back here." he said grabbing the retreating boy by the shoulder and pulling him back.

"what?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened during dinner." he said blushing slightly.

"don't worry about it." he muttered looking at his feet.

"no really sometimes I think she learned her manners from zoo animals." the corner of his mouth twitched. "hey Gabe said you pick him up from the library, but that your gonna be working late the week after next...Sam usually walks over to the garage my dad and i own and if you don't mind i told him he could come join us there till you could come get him." He smiled at Cas who smiled back.

"no I don't mind."

"you have a phone?" Cas stared up at him for a minute before connecting it the though and pulling his phone put of his pocket and handing it over. Dean took it and added his number in sending himself a txt. With a smile he handed it back. "I'll text you the address. You know where our brothers are?" he winced and looked at a closed door. "great." he rolled his eyes walking down and bagging on the door. "stop anything you don't want me to see." he said loudly. He heard Cas chuckle before closing the door.

After a moment Sam opened the door with ruffled hair and Dean made a face. "what?" he asked gruffly.

"eww and were leaving."

"you know you want some of this Winchester!" Gabe yelled from in the room. He shuddered and walked away.

"hurry up." he bagged on Cas' door as he walked by. "see you Cas." Inside Cas sat on his bed staring at the door. wishing he had spent more time with the older boy.

_So what's gonna happen next time? Maybe someone will explode? That would be cool. Anyway, read and review. Ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3

_More cas time! Yay anyway read enjoy, I don't own anyone or anything that has to do with supernatural._

When Cas showed up that week to the Garage Dean was the first person he saw. Dean in his greasy coveralls and a rumpled old tee shirt sipping a beer leaning against a wall. "sh-should you be drinking on the job?" He asked walking up beside him seeing Sam and Gabe sitting on the ground.

"Off the clock," he checked his watch. "for officially 6 minutes now. Plus I had to keep them from making out and scaring away all the very male very old fashioned men come here."

"Those 'men' should try it, nothing beats gay butt sex." Gabe jokes. Dean and Cas both glared at the younger man.

"We haven't yet." Sam said quickly trying to placate his brother.

"Yet." Gabe said quietly.

"don't forget i am taller than you, stronger than you, faster than you. i will hurt you." Cas looked nervous.

"not that I don't ag-gree with you dean. but I may have to object to the killing of my brother." Dean chuckled at the serious expression Cas was wearing.

"Ok i won't, but only cause you said so nicely Cas." Dean said tossing an arm around his arm around his shoulders. Cas Blushed.

"Hey Cas do you and Gabe wanna come over? i mean it's a Friday and Mike and Luke are going to come hang out with dean in a bit anyway." Sam said hop full.

"Um..." He looked at his younger brother who was begging him with his eyes. "Sure i guess." He shrugged.

"Sweet." Gabe grabbed the keys from Cas and the younger boys ran to Cas' car.

"Hey, what?" he yelled and Dean chuckled.

"Don't worry, we can take my car." He walked over to a row off lockers. "Just hold on a second." He kicked his boots off pulling his coveralls off revealing dark jeans. then he pulled his shirt off and Cas gasped staring at the tan skin until he covered it with a clean tee and a jean jacket. he looked over at Cas. "you ready?"

Cas slowly followed dean to the Impala, noticing how it seemed to fit him perfectly. it was a quiet ride to his house, Gabe was there already, as apparently was his older brothers, and to his dismay he saw Bella climb out of a car with Jo.

"Oh crap, i don't want Jo hanging out with her. She is not a good influence."

"Why do you date her then?"

"Well, she didn't have anywhere to live, and she was hot so I helped her out, got her an apartment. I'm trying to get her to do less illegal things."

"so why don't you live there with her, i mean if you are paying for it..." he asked awkwardly.

"because like today, Ellen is gone off doing something for the work. Jo is 18 and not going to college instead she's becoming a bartender, Sam spends all his time with his boyfriend, i have to take care of Bella, I need my space and my room is a sacred alone time." He said with a smile.

"t-twenty two and a single dad of 3; sounds tough." Cas smiled slightly and dean laughed.

"your strange, Cas." he said climbing out of the car, Cas following him.

"That may be." he said seriously.

"Hello?" He called walking through the front door.

"In here." Mike yelled back. and they walked into the living room. Mike and Bella were on the couch. Dean tossed his jacket over the back of a chair.

"Where's Luke?" he asked.

"Said he had a date tonight told me to tell you sorry he had to bail. Hey cas, why you here?"

"Went to pick up Gabe and he jacked my car, and dean said i could join."

"I'm parched, Deany, go grab me a bear would ya?" Bella asked with a bit of a pout. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Yeah whatever, it's not like you just got of work or anything. Cas grab a seat and you can find us something to watch." Cas sat watching dean go and glaring at Bella.

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Jo sitting on the counter eating a cookie. She smiled when he walked in.

"You are going to ruin your dinner." He muttered heading to the fridge.

"What are we having?" He glanced at her. "Pizza again?" he winced.

"Sorry, we can't afford much, and i can't really cook." She leaned in.

"we could if you got rid of your whore, i mean you sweet loving girl friend." she smirked.

"Will you all just shut about Bella? she makes me happy." Jo laughed humorlessly and shook her head.

"that's the thing Dean, I can tell that you aren't. you are stressed and worn out. She isn't a good person, she isn't good enough for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said shutting the door a little too hard. "go do something productive."

"Fine," She hopped up walking. "but we both no I'm right." Dean sighed and made his way back to the living room.

_Tell me how you like it! Yea till Next time Hasta la Pasta._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hee Hee so this is kinda a fluffy chapter with dean being a silly relaxed version of himself. I like this part well sorta. I do not own them sadly yada yada yad you know the deal.  
><em>

A few hours later, after a few rounds of beers, pizza, and a crappy horror movie later Dean and Mike Started talking about music.

"Who is that?" Cas asked when Dean Said a name he had heard before but didn't know. Dean looked at Mike who shrugged.

"You don't know AC/DC? really what whole have you been living in?"

"None that I know of and I apologize for not being musically inclined." Dean rolled his eye for the hundredth time that night and stood grabbing his beer and Cas' hand. "Come on, you are going to learn something tonight." He glances at Bella. "Watch another movie of something we'll be back after I show him the classics." she sighed and turned around.

Cas' skin tingled where it touched Deans and he followed eagerly down the stairs to through the open door. Dean let go of the younger boy going to rifle through a stack of Cd's as Cas looked around his room.

Dirty tee shirts were tossed on the only chair, his large bed was cover by a rumbled black and white checkered blanket, posters of different bands and hot girls on car lined the walls Instead of a TV one was filled with boxes and shelves and a quite impressive sound system.

"Shut the door." dean said and Cas did as he was told going over to look in a box full of old cassettes. Dean appeared next to him and smiled.

"I don't want to replace the stereo in the Impala and it uses cassetts. You wanna see something really old," he pulled out a large box of Vinyl records.

"Wow."

"This doesn't impress you at all." he said laughing, Cas blushed. "anyway..." he said awkwardly, moving to put a cd in. "were going to listen to this, it's one of the most popular AC/DC cd out there." It started playing and he looked at Cas who just looked awkward. "ok come here." he positioned Cas in front of his bed off to the side. "Now lay down." Cas Hesitated looking at dean who just smiled and he sat down. Dean chuckled and crawled on beside him. He laid down and closed his eyes. Cas watched him his heart racing a bit.

"Dude relax, come here." he grabbed his arm and pulled him up the bed. Pushing and hand on his chest he mad Cas lay back. "No close your eyes, listen to the words, feel the beat." He leaned back leaving his hand on resting on Cas' shoulder.

They stayed there real quiet. Cas tried to listen but his attention was focused on the hand touching him.

"What do you think?" Dean asked a while later. Cas looked at him.

"It's pretty good."

"See I told you." He hopped up and went over to change the Cd.

"So where are your parents all the time?" Dean climbed back on the bed sitting up sipping his beer.

"They aren't my parents. my mom died when I was 4 and my dad disappeared a few years later. Bobby and Ellen were family friends they took care of us. Bobby doesn't live here, he has his own place now, and Ellen works on the road so she is never here."

"Sounds lonely." Cas said.

"Well Sam still has his senior year so I will have him for at least another year, and Jo will stick around for a while. so it's not too bad."

"do you have many friends?" Cas asked as dean offered him a drink from his beer.

"just you and your brothers, and some of the guys at the shop. I work to much have real friends." He leaned his head against the wall. "What about you?"

"You, and Gabe, a couple of kids I graduated with. I like my privacy."

"sorry to bother you then." He said with a smile.

"no I like hanging out with you, you're teaching me new things." Dean grinned and leaned his head on Cas' shoulder.

"That's good." Cas smiled and closed his eyes. 

"Hey Mikey." Bella said after a while scooting over. "I'm bored." she whined.

"Um, well do you want to try and find something else to watch?" He asked handing her the remote.

"I don't want to watch, I want to do some...thing." she said pouting.

"Dean and Cas sure are taking a long time." He said scooting away.

"They are, seems like we should take advantage of this time." She said tossing her leg over his lap.

"Bella, what are you doing." She leaned down and kissed him grinding into his crotch.

"I want to play, come on Mikey Play with me." she moaned kissing down his neck.

_Evil Bitch! I know lol sorry for ending this part like this. Keep reading trust me it gets better maybe._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again! Sorry for the short chapter. I have more though so yay! Anyway don't own yada yada yada supernatural, yada yada sadly._

Dean opened his eyes when the cd clicked off. He went to move and saw Cas underneath him. they must have fallen asleep. he smiled and sighed stretching.

"yo dude wake up." he said gently pushing Cas' shoulder. Cas opened his eyes and looked at him slowly.

"What's happening?" He mumbled still half asleep. Dean Chuckled.

"We fell asleep, let's get beck up stairs. Bella will be getting bored, and I'm sure Mike is tired of her complaining." He offered his hand and Cas took it. He Pulled and Cas stumbled falling into the older man and dean chuckled again. "you're even stranger when you're half asleep." He said setting the man up on his own. "Come along now."

Cas' cheeks were bright red, he didn't know how dean had missed it but he decided not dwell. Instead he followed Dean up the stairs trying his hardest to not stare at his ass.

"Bella Get off," Mike said as dean hit the last step. Bella was sitting on top Mike kissing him; he moaned and leaned his head back. Dean stopped and Cas ran into him.

"Really Bella?" Dean asked. "with my friend in my house, while I'm down stairs?"

"Dean!" she gasped she looked at Mike. "I- I told him no, but he wouldn't listen and-"

"Shut up. get out of my house were over." He said bluntly, She jumped up.

"What about the apartment?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's paid through the end of the month. then you're on your own." He opened the front door. She glared at him and grabbed her purse.

"You will miss me Winchester." She hissed. He grabbed her arm.

"I really won't, But Bella." She looked into his eyes. "Please stay out of trouble." She pulled her arm away and walked off. He turned and looked at and Mike.

"I am so sorry Dean." Dean shook his head.

"Its fine, just give me some time." He nodded and headed out the door. Dean Closed it after him leaning against it. Cas stood there awkwardly watching him for a moment before dean moved. He strode quickly down the hall past Cas and opened Jo's door.

"I'll be back later don't burn the house down." He said gruffly, his voice made a shiver run down Cas' back. Dean turned and grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked quietly. Dean stopped looking down.

"I'm gonna drive."

"oh." He opened the door. and looked back.

"You coming?" The corners of Cas' Mouth twitched.

"Yea." He walked out after dean, closing the door behind them; it had started raining so they quickly made their way to the Impala. Cas looked at dean as buckled in trying to read his expression but he couldn't so he sat back and let him drive.


	6. Chapter 6

_Looky looky i updated! Yay me! I feel special! Now read I command you! Hee hee. No I don't own them at all but thank god someone does because now we have this awesome story to read(and write.) Thank you Eric!_

Dean pulled into and empty lot and parked. He rested his head against the head rest and closed his eyes.

Cas was quiet, watching for a moment before tearing his eyes away and looks around at where they were but he couldn't see much.

"Its the abandoned drive in." Dean said. Cas jumped and looked to see Dean watching him. Dean's lips twitched. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't know we had a drive in."

"Well we don't, we did, but they tore most of it down a while ago. I'll bring you back sometime when it's daylight so you can see. I think I'm the only person who remembers it's here."

"so you have your own hiding spot nice." Cas smiled "Sorta, I don't make it out here very often." They were quiet for a long time. "God I only date bitches." Cas looked at him but didn't say anything. "I did fucking everything for that bitc. You would think with-" Dean looked out the window. "Sorry for complaining."

"Don't worry about it Dean. YOu deserve better, is that cliche?"

"I think it is." It was quiet and they looked at each other before Dean laughed. "I don't think it matters either way." he sighed. "Come on." He said opening his door.

"But Dean it's raining."

"What you afraid your hair is gonna get ruined?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sheesh." Cas sighed getting out of the car.

"What?" Dean asked leaning against the hood. "Nothing..." he murmured standing next to him.

"Fuck you, you're lying," He said.

"Fine, your kinda bitchy when you're upset." Dean Laughed.

"Really? Would a bitch do this?" He grabbed cass in a head lock and started essing up his hair "Hey, Ean, Stop, really? Quit it." laughing Dean let go and Cas pushed him.

"you suck and yes you are bitchy when you do that."

" I guess I'm sorry," he tilted his head and stuck his lip out pouting in a way he learned from Sam and JO. "Forgive me?" Cas stared at Ean, dripping from the rain, exhaustion in his eyes as well as teasing. "I can't stay mad at you."

"Good." they fell silent again watching lightning flash and the rain fall. "Hey thanks for coming out here with me."

"It's no problem Dean. Anytime."

"Hey I got to work tomorrow," he looked at his watch. "Shit, later today, but maybed if you want to hit the bar later..."

"I would, but technically I'm only 20."

"Ha, so young, but it's alright, I can get you in."

"O-ok yeah, sure." Dean grinned.

"Cool, now let's get back, I need some sleep." Cas nodded and yawned as if on cue. "Hey, you and Gave can crash at our place...as long as they don't do anything." he said with a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes and climbed into the car still soaking wet.

Dean was sitting in the shower letting the water pour over him. If it wasn't such a bad idea he might have just taken a quick nap in there.

They had gotten hom around 2, Dean had tossed a towel to Cas and dried off and went to go find Sam and Gabe asleep on the floor of his room. He let Jo know they were back, and brought Cas back down to his room.

"Do you have like an extra pillow and blanket, i can sleep on the floor." Dean shook his head.

"Cas, we already slept in the same bed once tonight," He pulled his shirt off and Cas averted his eyes. "But if you really have an issue with it..."

"N-no I'm fine with it."

"Good." He tossed a pair of sleep pants at him, changing him. He slimbed into the bed. "just don't be cuddling up on me."

"No-no promises." He said with a nervous wink and climbed in as well.

"Night Castiel." Cas shivered. It was the first time Dean had ever said his full name.

By the time Dean had woken up late for work Cas and Gabe had already gone home. Then at work the Boss made him work and added shift because one of the new kids didn't show up. Now he was so tired he wasn't sure he could stay wakake tonight with Cas but he didn't want to cancel.

"Dean?" Jo asked opening the door. Dean leaned his head against the wall. Looking at her between the wall and the shower curtain. "Hey, you look like shit.?

"Thanks, had a long couple of days."

"I heard you yelling last night, and then you took off, what happened?" Dean smirked. "Caught Bella making out with Mike on the couch last night." She laughed and shook her head.

"I told you she was a bitch."

"Everyone said she was a bitch. Hell I knew she was a bitch, I just couldn't let..." he closed hi eyes.

"I know she was helpless and you had to help her, but she is gone now and you need to not let her back into your life. No matter what she does, how she begs you need

to let her go." he sighed.

"I know, it's been 2 years, maybe I should go out and find someone new."

"Cas can be your wingman." She said with a smirk.

"You see him this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah he told me about your date." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me." She said standing from her seat on the toilet.

"You are just like your mom." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna go, I have a date to get to." She grinned.

"Oh yeah who with?" She paused, her hand on the door knob. She glanced back at Dean.

"Balthazar."

"Oh hell no." He jumped up nearly slipping in the water as Jo ran out of the door laughing. He grabbed his towel. She stuck her head back in.

"See you later. Or maybe tomorrow." She said waggling her eyebrows with a wink.

"If I catch you I'm locking you up in the bathroom and you are never getting out." She laughed.

"If you were'nt my brother I would say kinky."

"Eww!" He whined. Jo laughed and walked out.

"Have fun with Cas."

_I'll have another updated either tomorrow or maybe later tonight. Yup it gets better...then worse, then good, then bad again. What will happen? Ooooooh..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry its short, I have more but I'm leaving soon to go to the Sporting KC game because if you ask me we have the sexiest MLS team ever. (seriously go look up some of our players.) I love them almost as much as I love SPN I know hard to believe. Anyway I'm rambling. You know the drill about me owning shit. BLAh Blah BlaH. Enjoy this shortness I really will have more tmrw._

Dean Grinned as Cas made his way to the Impala in a white button up shirt with dark pants, and a trench coat. "Dude what's with the coat?"

"Hey it's supposed to rain again tonight, and if your gonna drag me all around I am gonna stay warm." Dean chuckled and started to drive. "So how are you getting me into this Bar?" He asked after a bit."

"Watch me work my magic." He said with a wink as he turned into a parking lot.

"I'm actually a little scared." Cas said worried.

"Don't be, but leave the coat." Cas sighed and took it off. They met at the front of the car. "come on dude. we're going to a bar, relax a little." Dean reached up and unbuttoned the top three buttons. Cas' breath caught in his throat, were his fingers lingering against skin or was that his imagination. "No I just..." Dean ran his fingers though his dark hair messing it up more styling it. "There you go."

"Really? you gave me a makeover it a parking lot?"

"No I just made you look less like you work in an office."

"Why?" He asked curiously as they walked towards the bar.

"I have been with Bella for 2 years. I need to sleep with someone that looks nothing like her." Cas' heart sunk. "And you need something to drink desperately."

"Should I take that as an insult?" He asked quietly.

"Really you should probably not take anything i say tonight seriously because the only way I could stay awake was that I already downed 3 shots. you probably should have drivin us here actually."

"If you are so tired you could have stayed home. I wouldn't have minded." he lied.

"No I really wanted to hang with you." Dean looked over at Cas who was staring straight ahead. "Believe me, and hey if you don't want me to I won't pick up a chick. We shall just have guy night." The corners of Cas' mouth twitched and Dean nodded. "So it's settled. not sleeping with anyone." he drew an invisible X over his crotch making Cas laugh.

"How is drinking supposed to wake you up in the first place doesn't it make you sleepy?" he scoffed.

"I also did a five hr energy."

"Oh well that explains it."

"you know, you are a lot more sarcastic that Gabe said you were."

"Oh asked Gabe about me are you?" Dean pushed his shoulder and laughed.

"no dude, it was before we met, he was describing his family for us." Cas nodded and they walked up to the Bar. "Two beers."

"Sure thing Dean." the bartender said handing them the Beer.

"Thanks Adam."

"You're known."

"Yea one of my family friends own the place, and Adam and Jo dated for a while." He groaned then.

"what wrong?"

"I just remember that Jo is on a Date with Balthazar."

"Really?"

"yes really."

"Ok, but we both knew that was happening."

"Oh I'm gonna need a few dozen more beers." Cas Chuckled as dean waved at Adam to bring some more beers.

_Don't worry they will have fun drunk adventures and thank god for spell check! I'm in a hurry and spelled adventures andvenstures. Till next time! HASTA LA PASTA _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey I updated…again a really lame short chapter, but it has a fun ending. The next chapter is way longer though so don't worry. At least I think it's the next one…maybe the one after. Anywho! Thank you people for all the lovey reviews! They make me all smilely and happy like! I own everything in this story! Except all the characters, and the car… though I might soo be owner of red '67 Chevy impala that I would paint black. Oh and if you read my A/N from the last chapter…Sporting KC Beat RSL 2-0 go us! (unless you are an RLS fan then go you!) No one cares about this and they just skipped it to go to the story anyway. Read._

Cas could barely sit on his stool; their table was littered with empty beer bottles and shot glasses. He was glaring at Dean who was leaning against a wall with a dark brunette attached to his lips. They had been having a good night, and then dean went to the bathroom, only he didn't come back. Cas continued to glare. until the Brunette pulled away and threw up all over the floor. Cas laughed.

"oh god I'm so sorry." She said running past him into the bathroom. Dean looked at her then made his way to the table.

"Ok that was gross." He slurred falling into the table.

"Really I thought it was funny."

"HaHa." He pushed Cas and even though it was gentle he was so drunk he fell off and onto the floor. "oh, sorry."

"Oww!" He whined with a smile on his face.

"Come on we should probably go." He helped Cas stumble to his feet.

"Keys." Adam said standing in front of them. Dean rolled his eyes and fished the keys out of his pocket. "Hey I know you only live a block down the street. I drive it by when I close up."

"fine you assbutt!" Cas slurred. Adam rolled his eye and went back to the bar. Laughing the two helped each other back to dean's house. Dean slipped down the last stair to his room and Cas caught him, falling into the closed door.

"oops." Dean laughed looking up at Cas. "you're my hero." he said. Cas didn't let go holding Dean close. "Cas..." He said softly. dean almost fell over in surprise when the front door closed. They both turned to look up the stairs listening to soft voices and shuffling. Someone griped over something and there was a soft giggle followed by someone shushing the other. In the dim light dean saw a flash of long blonde hair and sighed.

"my room is this way." Jo whispered against his lips and the past the stairs.

"gross," Dean said and opened the door. They staggered to the bed together. dean struggled to get his shirt off, while Cas just fell straight onto the bed.

"can we sleep yet?" Cas asked his voice muffled by the pillow his face was in.

"Sure I'm to drunk to get my pants off anyway." He said falling beside the younger man. Cas scooted over and laid his head against dean's shoulder.

"I had fun." he whispered.

"so did I, well not the girl puking part." He chuckled and turned his head. He looked into Cas' eyes. "but the parts with you were awesome." He smiled.

"you are like my favorite person right now." Cas said leaning up. Dean closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Cas chastely. Cas stretched up and dean put his arm around him.

"Cas, we are to drunk for this." Dean muttered and Cas nodded. "Let's sleep." Cas snuggle into his chest wrapping his arm around his waist. 'Night Cas."

"Night dean." He sighed.

_Bum Bum BUm! my boys be drunk smoochin' hee hee what will happen next?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oooh Double update! (I'll keep this short.) Don't own, Want to, enjoy!_

The next morning the first thing dean registered was his head about to split open, the second was that someone else was in his bed and the third was that he couldn't remember what had happened last night.

Thankful that there were no windows he rolled over wincing at the pain to see Cas still fully dressed sprawled on the other half of his bed. IT would have been funny if his brain knew how to connect the thought.

"Wake up Cas." He grunted pushing the still sleeping mans shoulder. He looked at the clock. "Come on man it's like 3 get up." Cas opened his eyes but he wasn't looking at dean. "hey I'm not afraid to push you out of bed if that will get you up."

"Don't do that please." Cas muttered rolling over to glare at Dean.

"I don't have to now. Come on we have coffee." Cas sat up and his head started to spin. Dean put a hand on his shoulder to help steady him. "hmm, guess that's why underage people aren't supposed to drink." He said with a smirk.

"what happened last night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He helped Cas to his feet which now that he (barely) thought about it he did a lot. "but come on coffee and a shower and you will feel better trust."

"no reason not too." Cas said following Dean up the stairs. Dean Froze at the top of the stairs and Cas ran into him.

"Eww, why is he still here?" Cas Poked his head around Dean and saw Jo snuggled up on Balthazar watching TV.

"Shut up dean!" she yelled making both of their heads start pounding.

"You really are a monster." He muttered walking into the kitchen.

"You look like shit by the way!" She yelled chuckling. "Hi Cas, sorry about the yelling it's just fun to bother him." She said with a wink. Cas rolled his eyes Joining Dean in the kitchen. He was already poring two cups of coffee.

"Here" He said sliding the cup to him along with a few asprin. They sat in silence for a long time drinking their coffee waking up a bit more. "come on lets, shower get some food and I'll take you home. Cas nodding following Dean back down the stairs. 

Over the next few weeks Dean and Cas hung out in all their free time, Mike was invited back because dean knew it wasn't his fault Bella was a she beast, Luke was back his "date" apparently not good enough for another one. Gabe and Sam hung out with them some times but mostly they went out on their own and did whatever gay teenagers did these days. The one thing dean disliked was the Balthazar and Jo were officially a couple now.

He didn't like Balthazar, maybe it was the accent or his stupid clothes, but Dean just thought of him as a Rock star player and he didn't want him to hurt Jo. there was only about a month left of summer, then Gabe and Sam would be gone all day and Cas would be heading back to college.

Dean hadn't even thought about it. He didn't go, and Jo wasn't going he forgot that other people went. On one hand Cas' school was only about an hour and a half away, but he and dean had become really close. they were best friend even if they wouldn't admit it. (it was to chick flicky.) and if you asked dean he would deny it with a passion but he was going to miss not having Cas over after they finished work or going to the bar on the weekend, Going to the old drive in and sitting on what was left of the stage while making fun of their siblings and bitching about work.

Dean knew he was going to miss him, but he could drive up on the weekends and Cas would come home for the holidays and wow did this sound like they were dating. He justified it by telling himself that it was because Cas was his first real friend but that didn't sound any less girly.

The good news though was that he hadn't seen Bella since that night. this probably meant she was running out of money so he would no doubt see her soon. Now that he didn't have to take care of Bella he had a lot more money to spare. and he didn't need to so many hours, plus as the assistant manager he was making more money.

He would just have to enjoy this last month before things change. 

Cas on the other hand was terrified for the month to end. He wasn't sure when it happened but he had fallen and he had fallen hard for Dean. it could have to do with the fact that they spent almost every minute with each other. Dean was a cool guy who never let anything bother him. he drove the cool car, wore the cool clothes, and listened to the cool music. But Cas saw the other side of him, the side he never showed people. He wasn't sure if Dean meant to show him but he did and Cas loved it.

Dean who actually enjoyed watching romantic comedies but always said that Jo made him watch them. The Dean who would do anything for his family and friends. The Dean who with the few time they shared a bed didn't mind when Cas got a little too close for most people, and the Dean who had secret smiles and looks that only Cas knew what they meant.

He was in love with all of him but it was those little things that made his heart flutter when they touched and his stomach ache When he started flirting with a girl.

He wasn't sure how this was all gonna end. there was a small, very small chance it would end in his favor, then there was the most probable outcome in which they never really saw each other again. He prayed every night that if the first option didn't happen that they could at least stay friends. Cas didn't think he would cope with Dean not being in his life.

_Aww so sickly sweet! I wan't cas to be happy…but will he?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok so I swear I actually have long chapters I just have been busy I didn't even think I would update today but I figured you guys would like some more. This isn't great kinda just filler to the next part but read it anyway. _

Dean was making himself a pent butter and Jelly Sandwich without the crust. (something he hadn't grown out of that Cas always teased him about.) It was technically his breakfast, but Sam had stolen that last pop tart. It was Saturday and he didn't have work today or tomorrow.

The back door opened and Dean, leaning against the counter eyebrows raised, watched as Jo tried to sneak in.

"Walk of shame! if I only I had a camera. I could show your mom what you've been up too." She rolled her eyes and dropped into one of the chairs.

"Shut up Winchester."

"Not a chance Harvelle." He mocked. "How is Balthy?"

"Shut it." He chuckled and sat down with her. "Can I coffee?"

"No were out. actually were out of a lot, we need to make a store run." She sighed.

"ok, I'll take a shower and get Sam, you make a list and we will head out in a bit." He grabbed a note pad and started writing down what they needed. He stood when the phone rang.

"hello?"

"May I Speak to Dean Winchester?" asked a woman asked.

"Speaking."

"Do you know a Mrs. Bella Talbot?" Dean Sighed.

"Yea, what did she do this time?"

"This is St. Thomas Mercy Hospital. We have Ms Talbot here in critical condition. You were the emergency Contact would you please come down. We need you to sign some papers." Dean stared at the wall. "Mr. Winchester?"

"What? oh yea, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone as Sam walked in. He looked at dean who hadn't moved.

"dude are you still mad about the pop tart thing?" He didn't answer. "Dean are you alright?"

"Bella."

"oh god." He rolled his eyes. "what did she do this time?"

"She-She's in the hospital."

"what really?"

"I have to go; they need me to sign stuff."

"Of course." He jogged out the room and Dean still didn't move. "we don't care if you have a bra on just come on."

"Alright alright I'm coming." Jo said the Sam dragged her into the kitchen as she was pulling a tee shirt on with one hand and the other was running a towel through her still dripping hair.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked again.

"Kinda not really." He said looking at his family. Jo pulled her hair up.

"ok let's go, I can drive you. Sammy you coming?"

"I had plans with Gabe but we can do that anytime." Dean shook his head.

"Go, it's no big deal, she just didn't have anyone to contact." Sam smiled.

"Call me if you need anything." He said before heading towards the door. Jo smiled at him before turning on Dean.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked quietly.

"No."

"Come on then. we can take my car." She wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed out. "Sorry about the wet hair. Sam busted in on me in the shower."

"It's alright, He could have busted in on you doing something worse." She smacked his shoulder but she was glad he was joking.


	11. Chapter 11

_UPDATE! WHOOP THERE IT IS! He he sorry it took me soo long ive been busy. HERE YOU GO! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! LOVE 6SS (also I'm Paigey_7 on twitter if for some reason you wanna follow me.)_

Jo was sitting the lobby of the ICU tapping her foot. She had been waiting forever, when Dean walked back into the room. He looked really depressed; jo gave him a sympathetic smile.  
>"So what happened?" she asked as he sat down beside her.<br>"she was in a car Accident with two other people, a girl named Meg and a girl named Ruby. they were all drunk. Meg was driving when they ran a stop sign and got hit. Meg died then. B-" He paused like he was having trouble saying her name. "Bella and the other girl where on the other side of the car. Ruby will be just fine. Bella was in surgery until just a while ago."  
>"Is she gonna be ok?"<br>"I'm not sure. they said I can go see her in a little bit." He was quiet.  
>"are you going to be ok?" She asked worried.<br>"Yeah of course, I'll be great. I just want to check on her then we can go." He said with a smile. Jo frowned but Dean Just smiled.

"Bella?" dean asked as he entered the room. Bella look tiny, shrunken in the large bed, she was covered in small cuts and bruises. there was a large bandage on the side of her head wrapped around with gauze. She rolled her head over and her eyes slowly focused on Dean then she smiled.  
>"Dean. you came to see me."<br>"I came to make sure you were all right."  
>"and am I alright?' She asked.<br>"I don't know, Bella, the doctor showed me your blood work. What were you doing with those girls?" She turned away and he moved to catch her eye. "I thought you were at least smart."  
>"don't talk to me like that dean." she muttered.<br>"How can I not?" He shook his head. "listen Bella, I wanted to make sure you were ok. you still mean a lot to me, but I am not sticking around this time." She had closed her eyes but Dean saw her bottom lip tremble. "I can't do it Bell, you aren't going anywhere and I can't be held back."  
>"Go away." He sighed. "Get the Fuck out!" she screamed the gasped and grabbed her side as tears spilled over.<br>"I'm sorry." He muttered as he left. He walked into waiting room and looked at Jo who stood up. "we can go."  
>"What happened?" She asked.<br>"Nothing." She didn't pry.  
>"What do you want to do?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Cas. 'meet me at the drive in now please.'<br>"Can you drop me off somewhere?" She nodded and put her arm around his waist as they left the hospital.

When Cas Pulled into the overgrown lot he saw Dean aping on what was left of the concrete stage. Dean looked over and hopped down as Cas climbed out of the car. They walked towards each other and met in the middle.  
>"How is she?" Cas asked.<br>"She'll be fine. few broken ribs, a concussion needed some stitches, some other stuff." Cas turned and led them over to the cement wall.  
>"Sam told me." he said sitting on the ledge while dean leaned against it. "I would have come with you."<br>"I know you would have. I don't know why, but it's like two different parts of my life. There's the Bella part and that ended and you were there." He was quiet. "we fought." Dean looked over at Cas. "She had just woken up after having surgery, and she and I got into a fight." He laughed humorously. "we always fought, about every stupid fucking thing." He sighed. "I should have waited until she was better." He looked up at the cloudy sky. "I told her she was holding me back. What kind of asshole tells that to someone in the hospital?"  
>"you still love her don't you?" Cas asked quietly.<br>"If I say yes does that make me pathetic?" He asked wincing.  
>"no, you were with her for2 years its normal." he said biting back the wave of sadness that came crashing over him.<br>"but I don't want to be. I wasn't to get over her and move on."  
>"why can't you?"<br>"No distraction maybe? The last girl I got over by dating Bella. I haven't been able to find a girl that interest me enough to ask out. I mean I guess there's that girl we met a couple weeks ago, Cassie, I have her number still."  
>"you should call her. go to diner, see a movie, be happy." Cas said forcing ever word out.<br>"maybe, god I wish you would find a girl. I haven't been on a date in so long it might be good to do a double date. Plus I'm not gonna waste time on some chick who doesn't like you so I might as well get that out of the way in the same stroke." He grinned at Cas.  
>"Yeah." he chuckled nervously.<br>"Really though, why do you never even look at girls when we go out?" Dean asked curiously.  
>"Um...because someone already has my heart." He murmured.<br>"Aww... Who is it? do I know her?"  
>"It's Plausible."<br>"Tell me." Dean grinned then frowned. "wow did I just turn into the biggest girl or what?" Cas chuckled. "we both know that your gonna tell me." dean stood in front Cas his knees pressed into deans hips. "the only thing is do I just ask or am I gonna have to beat it out of ya?" Cas stared at dean then slowly motioned for him to lean forward. he leaned over like he was going to whisper in his ear even though there were the only people for miles. Instead he moved grabbing dean pulling him close and pressing their lips together.  
>Shocked It took dean a minute to register what was happening and when it clicked in his brain he pushed Cas off him with ease as Cas let go.<br>"What the hell Cas?"  
>"sorry." he muttered looking down.<br>"are you gay?" Dean Yelled and he nodded not saying anything. "You didn't say anything? I wouldn't have let you in my bed." Dean turned and walked away.  
>"Where are you going?" Cas asked.<br>"Away from you. don't talk to me anymore Castiel." as Dean said his full name his heart broke.  
>"Dean." he said his voice cracking.<br>"Leave me alone." he Yelled and tears welled up in Cas' eyes.  
>"Dean." He whispered.<p>

**END**

_I know I'm evil aren't i? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorta kidding though, I mean there will a two endings. The real one and the alternate one that is more entertaining. _


	12. End 1

_Ok so this is the real true ending the one that has the sequals (and the sam gabe prequel) the alternate ending is what I will post next, if you like this ending don't read the next one. If your like me read it and wish you hadn't. and once I get all sequel prequels started I will post the links as the last Chapter. Anyway thank you all for reading and thank everyone who reviewed or faved or alerted this story. It mean enough to me that this iis the first story I finished. Enjoy this cheeshy mush of an ending._

About a half mile away dean stopped. He thought about the devastated look in Cas' eyes and sighed.  
>He already felt horrible for leaving the younger man and it hadn't even been 10 minutes yet. He knew he wanted to go back to Cas, see him again maybe let him explain or something. Dean couldn't just leave it at that. Cas brought out a different side of dean that he hadn't seen since he and Sammy were real little. Plus He liked the kid to damn much not to go back.<br>Cas was the first person he called when he wanted to hang out, and the last person he wanted to be mad at.  
>Plus did it really bother him that Cas had kissed him? He had known the kid was weird from day one and now if he let himself think back on it there were plenty of clues that told him Cas had a thing for him. He had just chalked it all up to the fact that there were close not that he was Gay.<br>He had liked it though, those times when they would wake up and Cas would be snuggled into him, or when he Let dean rest his head on his shoulder. So maybe he had thought Cas looked unusually good with his shirt off and he sometimes had dreams about those blue eyes. It was Cas, his best friend. the one that was there through the Bella disaster, the one who helped him understand Gabe and Sammy's relationship, The one who rarely smiled and laughed at anyone who wasn't Dean.  
>Maybe they were closers than most guys. Maybe straight men didn't sleep in bed then end up in the other's arms. Maybe he had gone completely nuts and needed help.<br>"Son of a bitch!" He growled and punched the nearest tree. He ran his hands through his hair before turning around and walking back to the clearing. a few steps later his pace increased until he was sprinting back. He sighed in relief when he saw Cas' car was still there. He looked at where he left the boy and saw him sitting face in hands.  
>"Cas." He called but the boy didn't look up. He strode across the tall grass. "Cas please." He smiled when they locked eyes.<br>"Dean?" He gasped his voice full of sadness; the sound made deans chest hurt. He had caused his friend pain. "I'm so sorry, listen if you can just forget what i did-" Dean ignored his words grabbing him by the lapel of his stupid looking trench coat and pulling him close. He kissed the younger man too Hard and rough but it was full of meaning.  
>"Cas, I'm so sorry i yelled at you." he whispered into his ear making Cas shiver. "I was just surprised i thought i was straight."<br>"Did you change your mind then?" He asked confused.  
>"I thought back and realized that the way i act with you around is not the way a straight man acts with his friends. It the way a guy who has undiscovered feeling act. and aright I'm stupid for not realizing it right away but i have now and all i really want to do is kiss you again." Cas sighed and smiled.<br>"Oh thank god, you were talking to much anyway." He said pulling dean back to him.

"Does this mean were together?" Dean asked as they sat together on the low wall watching lightning flash off in the distance.  
>"It does if you don't mind being the gay mechanic." Dean chuckled.<br>"Doesn't bother me in the least bit, beside it will be mine eventually so I'll just fire anyone who has a problem with it." another flash followed by low thunder and it started raining.  
>"Déjà vu." Cas muttered. Dean leaned over and kissed him once again.<br>"Come on lets head back to my place, i need sleep."  
>"sounds good to me." Holding his hand Cas led them back over to the car. It was so much like that first night and yet He had never been happier.<p>

_**FIN**_

_So there you have it. And again the alternate ending is next if you like this ending DON'T READ IT…im warning you now!_


	13. Alternate Ending

_ALTERNATE ENDING! (I'm to lazy and tired to edit this so take it as it is.) Ok so basically if you read the last one he kinda has the same thought process but he doesn't go back. instead…_

5 years later

"Dean come on, you know you want to see her." Sam said over the phone as dean was finishing the paperwork at the shop.  
>"I do, i just dont wan't help move."<br>"Your such and ass, its just untill diner...at your place, that your making." Dean rolled his eyes.  
>"Fine,i gotta swing by the house and i'll be there in 15."<br>"Good, i'll tell Jo." Dean hung up and grabbed the keys to his truck. as he jogged down the stairs to the waiting area.  
>"Hey Harry, Tell Ed that you guys are on your own tonight, i got a family thing." Harry nodded.<br>"Ok Dean, Tell Sam i say hi."  
>"Will do." He tossed the shop keys at him. "Don't forget inventory and make you lock up." the kid nodded and dean left.<p>

"Hey Sammy?" Dean called as he walked through the open door.  
>"Yeah dean i'm here." He walked out of one of the rooms. "Hey Ben!" He squatted down as the little boy holding Dean's Hand lett go running over.<br>"Uncle sammy!" He squealed with a bit of a lisp. Sammy caught him and picked him up giving the kid a big hug.  
>"How's my favorite Nephew?" He asked as he carried him into the kitchen Dean close behind.<br>"I'm your only one!"  
>"Not for long you aren't." Dean said to him.<br>"Is Lisa Pregnat again?" Dean nodded as Sam Put the kid down. "Congradulations man. When is she do?" He asked hugging his older brother.  
>"In January."<br>"Thats great Ben will have someone to play with."  
>"who's playing with what?" Gabe asked walking in Jo Behind him.<br>"Deans having another kid."  
>"Awe yay!" Jo said tackling her brother. "I hope its a girl this time, i'm sick of the guys in this family. all i have is mom and Lisa."<br>"She's excited to see you tonight."  
>"She better be, why didn't she come with you and Ben?"<br>"She needed to get to the store." Jo frowned.  
>"Lettin your pregnant wife go to the store on her own." Dean looked defensive.<br>"Hey i would rather be there then having to help you move...again." She grinned.  
>"Last time for a while i swear. though you may wanna watch Gabe because he's feeding your 3 year old pixie sticks."<br>"Gabe! No sugar!" They all laughed as Dean grabbed it from Ben. "You will ruin your dinner." He said sternly and his son stuck his tong out.  
>"Wow he reminds me more of sam than you." Jo said leaning against the counter.<br>"He likes cars and AC/DC, and he's 3, he is totally my kid, but to change the subject. Wheres your man?"  
>"He is loading the Van with Ca...s...damn." Sam Glared at her. "What i slipped and i couldn't think of anything else."<br>"Cas is here?" Dean asked slowly.  
>"Yeah, i knew you wouldn't come if i told you he was here."<br>"Yeah for good reason. Come on Ben were leaving."  
>"Dean don't be like that, it's been5 years can't you just drop it by now?"<br>"Shut up, i'll see you all at din-" He turned the cornner and ran almost ran into Cas. "Fu-dge." He said looking down at his son. then he forced a smiled and looked at the man in front of him. Balthazar behind made a face.  
>"Come here Ben lets go...find a movie to watch." He looked at Gabe who nodded.<br>"Cas."  
>"Dean?" He asked shocked.<br>"Um...how have you been?" He asked awekwardly.  
>"Good." The guy behind them that Dean hadn't noticed cleared his throat. "Oh um this is my boyfriend Crowley, babe this is and old friend of mine Dean Winchester."<br>"Ah Sammy's big brother. Nice to meet you." Dean shook his hand. cowly looked to be at least in his mid 30's and he didn't like him call Sam Sammy.  
>"Yeah, same."<br>"i heard you had a girl friend." Cas muttered.  
>"Wife now actually. Her name is lisa, She is absolutely the best woman a man could ask for."<br>"Hey!" Jo protested.  
>"Your a bartender shes a doctor she wins." He said with a smile. Ben Ran In then.<br>"Sammy Sammy!" He said running. "Do you have any juice?"  
>"I don't know lemme check buddy."<br>"Ben how about some water, you can have Jucie with diner." Dean said. Ben pouted and Sam Laughed filling a cup with water.  
>"Here you go buddy. Be careful don't spill it."<br>"Hey come here. This is my old friend Cas, and his special friend Crowley." Ben wave energetically.  
>"Hi!"<br>"This is my son Ben." Cas looked down at the young boy with a smiled on his face but his chest ached with the fact that Dean has chosen this life over him.  
>"How old is he?"<br>"he's 3."  
>"Thwee and a half." he whined.<br>"Oh my bad." He said rolling his eyes. His Phone started ringing playing Every Breath you Take by the Police. "He mommys calling lets go talk to her." He smiled at his family and took ben out onto the Balcony to talk to Lisa.  
>"Ok." Cas said as the door shut. Balthazar had joined Jo his arm around her waist. "Why did you guys not tell me he got married? and had a kid."<br>"it wasn't exactly that we didn't not tell you, more of that we just never brought it up." Gabe said and Sam smacked is arm.  
>"you just didn't ask?" Balthazar added and it was jo's turn to smack her boyfriend.<br>"Why is this such a big deal?" Crowley asked confused.  
>"It's not, Dean and i were just really close at one time then we had this fight and i haven't talked to him since..."<br>"Gabe and my graduation." Sam supplied.  
>"Oh, sounds awful." crawly said without much sympathy. Jo Looked at sam who rolled his eyes.<br>"Hey everyone, Lisa is home and said we could come over anytime." Dean Said walking back in with Ben.  
>"Oh do you all have plans?" Cas asked and Dean grinned.<br>"Yes they do but i already ok'd it with the ms. and you two are welcome to Join us for diner."  
>"Awesome!" Gabe said. "Soorry Jo, but i'm giving up on your moving efforst we have gotten your stuff out of here finally." He looked at Sam. "Now we can have sex on the table and not worry about her busting in on us again." Balthazar who was touching the table pulled his hand away.<br>"eww."  
>"Sammy You are coming with me becauseave to talk to you about something." He gave him a look and Sam gave him an innocent expression. Everyone started to head out. "I hate you, you owe me. Why would you?"<br>"We were tired of hiding you two from each other...suck it up."

Diner went well everyone had lots of fun. Lisa took well to Cas and they all ended up int the Den watching Toy Story because Ben was there. Dean Kept glancing over at Cas and almost every time Cas was looking at him. The last time when they locked eye Dean motioned to leave and he nodded. He leaned over to Lis and kissed her on the Cheek.  
>"Cas and i are gonna go for a drive and catch up." She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.<br>"Have fun i'll watch your family for you." She said with sly smile.  
>"Thank you darling." He stood up and Cas followed him to the Garage. He pulled the Keys for the Impala.<br>"I missed you baby." He said to the car and Cas kinda wished he was saying it to him.  
>"You haven't been driving it?" Cas asked.<br>"Not alot since Ben was born, Lisa says its not safe enough." He got inside and sighed as he turned the engen over.  
>"I always loved this car." He said with a smile. Dean drove with a smile waiting for Cas to figure it out and he gasped the second he did.<br>"Knew you would get it."  
>"I haven't been here since, well since you left me here." They both wince at the memory. Dean parked the car and they walked to the wall. "I'm surprised its still here with expanding they have been doing." Dean looked at him.<br>"hey i never gott to say sorry for walking away that day."  
>"its fine."<br>"Well i have had plenty time to regret it." Cas looked up.  
>"you regret it?"<br>"I have been in love with you since that day i just never had enough...courage to ssee you again. and by the time i saw you at graduation i was already with lisa, then she got pregnant and we go married. I couldn't tell her i was gay, i couldn't leave her with Ben." Cas couldn't breath.  
>"You are...gay?" He nodded not looking at him. "So you just suppress it? what?"<br>"I go to a bar once or twice a year. find some guy with your hair, or your eyes, or one time your trench coat. Take him out back and fuck him into a dumpster. it usual hold me over till the next time i go." He sighed. "i don't drive my car, i dont listen to anything that isn't disney, i dont even get to work on cars anymore, all i do is paperwork. My wife make twice as much money as me and its never enough. i don't even get to see my siblings more than once a week." He lookekd at Cas. "Please, please tell me you are at least happy. don't ttell me i fucked up your life as much as i have mine."  
>Cas looked at how messed up Dean was. " i have been i love with you since i met you, and i still dream about you from time to time, wish that you were the one beside me when i wake up, but no, i'm happy. Crowley can be annoying, but he's good to me, he loves me." Dean smiled.<br>"I'm Glad. I'm sorry if i ever hurt you." CAs reach over a took Deans Hand.  
>"Come on, we should get back to our families." He hopped up and Dean chuckled.<br>"Actually i think we are familym even if we are in love with each other." Cas nodded and dean pressed his lips softly against Cas' just for a moment before he pulled away. "Just because we never got to have a real kiss." They both smiled even if they were sad and walked back to the car still holding hands. Just before they got to it they let go of each other. Thats how they lived their lives, always close but not close enough for either of them to enjoy.

Dean and Lisa had a baby girl named Mary after dean's mother. Cas and Crowley broke up two years later. Joe and Balthy had twin boys, Chuck and Carver. This is all hearsay from the Mike Lucy and Cas and what little he gets from Sam, Sam and Gabe ended up moving to Paris and last they heard they ended up adopting a baby named Barry, according to gabe they have nick named him God because he never crys. Oh and Bella is in Prison for trying to steal something...dean Hung the phone up on her when she called.

_There you have it. Thank you all…I will post the link to the sequel if you would like to read it. And for the last time on this story_

_ Love you all  
>R &amp; R<br>6SS, Hasta la Pasta Baby!_


End file.
